christianwikiaorg_zh-20200213-history
使徒行傳 6:1
Act 6:1 (AMP) NOW ABOUT this time, when the number of the disciples was greatly increasing, complaint was made by the Hellenists (the Greek-speaking Jews) against the native Hebrews because their widows were being overlooked and neglected in the daily ministration (distribution of relief). (ASV) Now in these days, when the number of the disciples was multiplying, there arose a murmuring of the Grecian Jews against the Hebrews, because their widows were neglected in the daily ministration. (LCCt) 當這些日子﹑門徒一直地加多﹐卻有說希利尼話的猶太人唧唧咕咕地向說希伯來土話的人埋怨﹐說使徒們在每日的供應上忽略了他們的寡婦。 (CUV) 那時，門徒增多，有說希臘話的猶太人向希伯來人發怨言，因為在天天的供給上忽略了他們的寡婦。 (CUV-T) 那時，門徒增多，有說希利尼話的猶太人向希伯來人發怨言，因為在天天的供給上忽略了他們的寡婦。 (ESV) Now in these days when the disciples were increasing in number, a complaint by the Hellenists arose against the Hebrews because their widows were being neglected in the daily distribution. (GNT) ᾿Εν δὲ ταῖς ἡμέραις ταύταις πληθυνόντων τῶν μαθητῶν ἐγένετο γογγυσμὸς τῶν ῾Ελληνιστῶν πρὸς τοὺς ῾Εβραίους, ὅτι παρεθεωροῦντο ἐν τῇ διακονίᾳ τῇ καθημερινῇ αἱ χῆραι αὐτῶν. (GNT-WH+) ενG1722 PREP δεG1161 CONJ ταιςG3588 T-DPF ημεραιςG2250 N-DPF ταυταιςG3778 D-DPF πληθυνοντωνG4129 V-PAP-GPM τωνG3588 T-GPM μαθητωνG3101 N-GPM εγενετοG1096 V-2ADI-3S γογγυσμοςG1112 N-NSM τωνG3588 T-GPM ελληνιστωνG1675 N-GPM προςG4314 PREP τουςG3588 T-APM εβραιουςG1445 A-APM οτιG3754 CONJ παρεθεωρουντοG3865 V-IPI-3P ενG1722 PREP τηG3588 T-DSF διακονιαG1248 N-DSF τηG3588 T-DSF καθημερινηG2522 A-DSF αιG3588 T-NPF χηραιG5503 N-NPF αυτωνG846 P-GPM (HOT+) (ISV) In those days, as the number of the disciples was growing larger and larger, a complaint was made by the Hellenistic Jews against the Hebraic Jews that their widows were being neglected in the daily distribution of food. (JMSJ-T) 門徒的數目不斷增加。他們當中說希臘話的猶太人，對那些說亞蘭話的猶太人開始有了怨言，說對方分配日用食糧的時候，沒有照顧到說希臘話的寡婦。 (KJV) And in those days, when the number of the disciples was multiplied, there arose a murmuring of the Grecians against the Hebrews, because their widows were neglected in the daily ministration. (KJV+) AndG1161 inG1722 thoseG5025 days,G2250 when the number of theG3588 disciplesG3101 was multiplied,G4129 there aroseG1096 a murmuringG1112 of theG3588 GreciansG1675 againstG4314 theG3588 Hebrews,G1445 becauseG3754 theirG846 widowsG5503 were neglectedG3865 inG1722 theG3588 dailyG2522 ministration.G1248 (LITV) But in those days, the disciples having multiplied, a murmuring of the Hellenists toward the Hebrews occurred, because their widows were being overlooked in the daily serving. (MSG) During this time, as the disciples were increasing in numbers by leaps and bounds, hard feelings developed among the Greek-speaking believers--"Hellenists"--toward the Hebrew-speaking believers because their widows were being discriminated against in the daily food lines. (NASB) Now at this time while the disciples were increasing in number, a complaint arose on the part of the Hellenistic Jews against the native Hebrews, because their widows were being overlooked in the daily serving of food. (NCV) 門徒不斷增加的時候，講希臘話的猶太人，埋怨本地的希伯來人，因為在日常的供給上，忽略了他們的寡婦。 (NIV) In those days when the number of disciples was increasing, the Grecian Jews among them complained against the Hebraic Jews because their widows were being overlooked in the daily distribution of food. (NKJVr) Now in those days, when the number of the disciples was multiplying, there arose a complaint against the Hebrews by the Hellenists, because their widows were neglected in the daily distribution. (NLT) But as the believers rapidly multiplied, there were rumblings of discontent. The Greek-speaking believers complained about the Hebrew-speaking believers, saying that their widows were being discriminated against in the daily distribution of food. (NRSV) Now during those days, when the disciples were increasing in number, the Hellenists complained against the Hebrews because their widows were being neglected in the daily distribution of food. (RSV) Now in these days when the disciples were increasing in number, the Hellenists murmured against the Hebrews because their widows were neglected in the daily distribution. (TCV) 這些時候，門徒的數目日日增加；那些說希臘話的猶太人和說希伯來土話的猶太人之間發生了爭執。說希臘話的猶太人埋怨使徒在分配每日的生活費這事上疏忽了他們當中的寡婦。